


[VID] Cherry Lips

by Ildre_Auskaite



Series: Fanvids [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Fanvids, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Stupid Boys, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: The thought about Steve spying on Billy haunted me since season 3 premiere. Well. At least I put this idea to good use. I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Fanvids [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682761
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[VID] Cherry Lips

**Author's Note:**

> The thought about Steve spying on Billy haunted me since season 3 premiere. Well. At least I put this idea to good use. I hope you enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [@ildre](http://ildre.tumblr.com/).  
> Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxfQ3pjqUME) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCffSFygL_U8qUFiG3HxXesQ/) to support my channel.  
> 


End file.
